Boss and Hitman
by SakuraLuck
Summary: OR, "Why wouldn't this stubborn man just leave him alone? He just wanted to do his job, not get stalked! His roommate thinks he's getting a harem!" Tsuna cried.


**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN KHR

* * *

 **Rated K+ for:** angst and I don't really know but just in case (tbh I don't know what K+ is...)

* * *

 **Pairings:** R27

* * *

 **Chapter Warning:** One-shot, slight OOC Reborn, love, fluffiness, slight angst, Reborn &Tsuna

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First time, writing a love scene that is. I'll get better! I'm so proud of myself, actually finishing this! PLEASE HELP SUGGEST A NEW TITLE! Please remember to vote on my polls!

Edit 10/10/16- changes

* * *

 **PLEASE READ**

I HAVE ASKED AND BEEN GRANTED PERMISSION TO BORROW SKYZ FROM **THE STORY SKYZ BY OKIYAMA**

* * *

 **Warning: THERE HAS BEEN SOME CHANGES TO MY STORY (SORRY)**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 _"There's a certain point in your life where you look back and wonder about the 'what ifs-' in your life. You fall into a depression wishing you could turn back time and find out."_

 **{27}**

As he laid there peacefully, staring at the night sky, he couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if he said no. If he had not become the _Vongola Decimo_.

Would he have been as happy as now? Would he have been as content? He couldn't help but wonder- _what would've happened if he hadn't met Reborn._

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing up here, you could catch a cold baka," The man said irritatedly, though the exasperated fondness in his voice betrayed him.

 _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear._

" _Gomei_. It's just so relaxing up here." Tsuna realized on hindsight, that laying on the roof of the Vongola mansion on a cold, winter night, was a bad idea but he'd lived through (and with) dynamites, explosives, bullets, swords, tonfas, tridents, hell even the _Vindice,_ too much to be worried.

Reborn huffed and wrapped a blanket around both of them just as he was laying down.

He must be in a good mood, Tsuna thought while he played with his curly sideburns absentmindedly. A cold wind blew by and he shivered. He hadn't realized how cold it was and subconsciously cuddled closer to him.

"Ne..Reborn, what do you think would have happened if I wasn't a boss? If Nono hadn't sent you to train me, do you think we would've-", the _would we have fallen in love_ was left unsaid. "-met?"

It was silent for a moment before Reborn smacked him lightly on the head.

" _Ite!_ "

"Baka-Tsuna, thinking about that, a boss must always focus on the present."

Tsuna pouted, he knew that too, but he hadn't meant about being a boss. He just couldn't help but be insecure about their relationship. (whispers of _did you think he would actually like you)_

Reborn was amazing, he wasn't the Greatest Hitman for nothing, and sure, Tsuna had helped break the curse but _everyone_ respected him no matter what they thought about him, _Bianchi had been in love with him even though he was toddler too,_ and he was just Tsuna, albeit no longer No-Good Tsuna anymore, but, he paused.

"I think," Reborn started slowly but surely, "That if you hadn't been a mafia boss, I still would've fallen for you anyways. I would've eventually met you again, I would've been intrigued and annoyed sure, but I'm sure, I would've fallen in love with you all over again. After all, what we have is forever."

 _Oh._ Tsuna mentally choked.

"T-that was so cheesy Reborn," he flushed adorably, the red following up to the tips of his ears.

"Only for you Dame-Tsuna," Reborn leaned closer and bit his ear fondly.

Tsuna held in a gasp because of their close distance. Their breath mixed together and Reborn kissed him gently; his hands wrapped around his waist possessively. It was full of love and adoration, and so utterly passionate that Tsuna felt his heart burst-free from all that insecurity and he loved Reborn _so much more_ in that moment-

"I love you Reborn," Tsuna whispered breathlessly as if talking any louder would break the moment.

Reborn didn't reply.

But that was okay because Tsuna knew Reborn was more of an actions man and his actions meant more than his words. So when he nuzzled his nose with Tsuna's and kissed him once more gently, Tsuna knew- and how could he not-he would forever love him. That they would be in love with each other no matter what.

Even if they weren't hitman and boss or student and teacher, they would always have each other, be it as lovers, friends, brothers, rivals.

 _I love you Reborn._

 _I love you, Tsuna._

 **{R27}**

 _"But eventually, you find someone who'll love you for who you are now, not someone from the past but, you from today. And isn't that enough?"_

* * *

.

.

Across.. the invisible lines of the universe and dimensions, the story starts once again.. with two special people

.

.

"Chaos."

 _Chaos?_ Tsuna thought confusedly, that was a weird verbal greeting but, well, he figured if he was the guy who used to 'hiee' at everything, he was in no position to judge others.

"Welcome to Kawahira's Cafe and Pastries. Are you here to pick up an order," Tsuna greeted him with a long practiced perfect waiter's smile. The man stared at him in a sort of daze; Tsuna held back the urge to twitch. "Excuse me, but do you need anything?"

However the man continued to stare and muttered, " _Chi siete voi.._ "

Tsuna was pretty sure he hadn't meant to say that aloud so he ignored the question all together before carefully studying the other man from the corner of his eye. He was oddly familiar and he felt the sudden urge to run, although to him or otherwise was the question. But based on his many questionable and vivid life experiences, this was equivalent to a flashing warning sign.

The man gave him a one over before he smirked. It was the kind of smirk that made you fear for your life (and sanity). "My name is Renato Sinclair _,_ but you may call me Reborn."

Tsuna blinked confusedly. Why did he feel as if there was an implied _you may only call me Reborn or else_ there, he thought nervously.

"There's something about you,"- _t_ _hat's bittersweet and I can't remember why do you seem so familiar-_ "Come to my office tomorrow at 5:00 AM, do not be late," said Reborn as he handed him his card.

Tsuna stood, frozen in confusion as Reborn left before Tsuna realized the man had taken the pre-ordered bag of biscuits and coffee that he had set aside. Tsuna panicked before he spotted the money Reborn had subtly left behind. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Psst, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna turned around, only to stare bemusedly at his boss hiding inconspicuously behind a stack of boxes.

"Kawahira-san?" Tsuna asked hesitantly, he could never get used to his sort-of-but-not-really-current-boss's antics, no matter how long he's known him. Kawahira-san was an extremely paranoid and straight up weird person.

"Should I evacuate the customers?" He tentatively asked. Not that there were many but it was the thought that counted.

"Not this time Tsunayoshi, but I have something to tell you." Kawahira looked at him solemnly, almost desperately. "When the times and fates touch, do not be alarmed by the chaos it will create. Do not reject it. Do not embrace. Let it be Tsunayoshi. Promise me."

Tsuna looked at him uneasily, had he finally snapped? No, that was rude. Kawahira wasn the type to snap as easily and he didn't seem like he was joking. A small part of him wanted to brush the words off as meaningless however his gut feeling was wavering in alarm and worry too much for him to do so.

" _Promise me Tsunayoshi._ "

Tsuna was always in the habit of trusting his gut. It wasn't going to fail him now.

"I promise Kawahira-san."

Kawahira relaxed and stiff atmoshpere cleared as he started to sing mindlessly. Tsuna sweat dropped at the sudden mood swing before he went back to work. (He would not think of this moment until it was too late.)

Kawahira glanced at him calculatingly; the prophecy echoing in his head, before muttering, "Let's hope you remember my words, little Sky."

".. _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_  
 _We will stand tall_

 _And face it all together.._ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:** PLEASE SUGGEST A NEW TITLE! I'll choose the one I like the most, please and thanks.

Song: Skyfall by Adele

* * *

 **Like it? Review, Favorite, Follow**


End file.
